


Opening My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Opening My Heart

Natasha gets married to Bruce. It is a spur of a moment desicion. Clint seeing this dedicates his life to Avenging. But then Bruce cheats on Natasha with his former lover Betty Ross. How will Natasha cope? Will Clint be able to help her?


End file.
